


well-deserved punishment

by GhostofBeltanesPast



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pure Smut, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Worth Issues, Verbal Humiliation, but it's not meant to be, it's just some good ol hatefucking, negative self-talk, this could be dubcon if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofBeltanesPast/pseuds/GhostofBeltanesPast
Summary: Nyx finds himself in the Captain's office, answering for yet another infraction.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	well-deserved punishment

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: all of the sex depicted herein IS consensual, as all parties have full right to refuse without negative consequences at any time. Nyx's reluctance is his own baggage and there has been no coercion on or offscreen. That said, if reluctance or negative feelings during sex acts are a trigger for you, please be aware that this is probably not the fic for you. The relationship isn't healthy, even if it is consensual, and readers should bear in mind that this is a knowing portrayal of a moderately toxic sexual/kink relationship.
> 
> \-----
> 
> As ever, I don't own FFXV, Kingsglaive or any part thereof.

The door opens, admitting someone who walks heavily -- he’d have better luck figuring out who if he weren’t so preoccupied with his knees aching from the bare concrete he’s been kneeling on for the last...well. He’s not really sure anymore.   
  
One of the Captain’s hands is tangled in his hair, fisted in it despite his earlier objections. Of all people, Drautos knows not to touch a Galahdian’s hair;  _ rude _ doesn't begin to cover it.   
  
But this is a punishment, so he breathes through his nose and tries not to make any sound as he’s dragged back down the length of the cock in front of him.   
  
Vaguely, he can tell that someone’s talking. Luche, probably. The little shit’s in Drautos’ office more than anyone else, and everyone knows at least half that time is spent on his knees.   
  
It’s Nyx’s turn today, though, and unlike Luche, he doesn’t consider this a  _ reward _ .   
  
As if sensing his thoughts, one booted foot grinds against his bare cock, making him jerk and choke around Drautos’ hardness; the motion prompts the Captain to tighten his already-punishing grip, and he can’t help the sputtering sound he makes at the combination of sensations.   
  
He can feel the eyes on him, desk or no.   
  
“ _ Dismissed _ .” Drautos snaps, and whoever it was leaves in short order; he spares a thought to wonder who it was, and who they might suspect as being under the desk.   
  
It doesn’t matter, though, as the erection is finally dragged past his lips. He gasps and coughs, wiping at the mess of drool and precum smeared across his mouth and chin, even as he’s dragged forward again by the hair.   
  
Just barely, he manages to catch himself and avoid falling -- even if he does so by bracing his hands on the Captain’s thighs.   
  
The ‘tsk’ from above reminds him what a bad idea that was. Falling was the better choice, better far than disobeying a direct order (again). He was told not to touch, and what did he go and do?   
  
“Look at you, on your knees like this...some  _ hero _ you are now.” The words are quiet, but the mockery is clear. Just daring him to react, to get angry...to give more cause for punishment, and drag this out.   
  
Nyx lavishes his tongue over whatever he can reach, doing his best to lose himself in the act and forget the irritation building. It wasn’t his fault, they were supposed to help the people. Saving that hunter was a natural choice, and he’s not sorry.   
  
He never is.   
  
And Drautos knows that, which is why Nyx is on his knees, tonguing his balls with more enthusiasm than he’d like to admit.   
  
“You think your sister would be proud to see you like this?”   
  
_ Those _ words he can’t ignore.   
  
It’s grounds for a fight, and the Captain knows that -- he’s seen the few dumbasses who ran their mouth about Selena, after the fact.   
  
Come to think of it, Nyx spent quite a bit of time in this office for those infractions, too.   
  
So there’s no chance he doesn’t know what he’s doing, doesn’t know that Nyx will recoil, will react just as viscerally as before, vision going red. He’s too angry to even register the pain of his head being wrenched back by the hair. And Drautos  _ knows _ .   
  
It doesn’t come as a surprise to Nyx that there’s a hand holding his jaw when Drautos pushes back into his mouth, then, the harsh grip keeping his mouth locked open in case he decides to do something stupid like bite down.   
  
He hates admitting, even to himself, that it’s smart.   
  
He absolutely  _ would _ bite down given the chance.   
  
But he’s not given that chance; he’s held there while he gags on the Captain’s erection, hating the ache that’s built in his own balls. He doesn’t want to want this, but he does.   
  
It’s not like he’s being forced.   
  
He could’ve walked away, could’ve refused. He’s got a suspicion Pelna might’ve, once -- a guess he’s pretty confident in, but doesn’t dare ask for confirmation of. He’s not sure he wants to know the answer anyway.   
  
And he knows that, deep down, he revels in this kind of treatment.   
  
Nyx doesn’t know how to be good to himself, and letting anyone else be good to him feels equally wrong. He’s fucked up every decent, happy, kind part of his life a dozen times over, and lost everyone who’s loved him besides Libertus (and perhaps Crowe).   
  
He doesn’t deserve softness, or kindness.   
  
But punishment?   
  
Yeah, he’s earned that plenty.   
  
And even if he still kind of hates the hands in his hair, and the scornful glare, and the mocking words as he’s goaded into reacting  _ again _ …   
  
...it’s something.   
  
It’s touch.   
  
It’s desire, and even a desire as warped as this is  _ something _ .   
  
He coughs around the dick in his mouth, sputtering again -- for once, Drautos takes pity on him and pulls back, even if he makes sure to give Nyx his unwanted feedback.   
  
_ “Pathetic _ . Is that all you can do?” The Captain’s blue eyes bore into him, cold as steel. “If it weren’t for the King taking you in, you wouldn’t even have made it as a whore on the street here...you really are  _ nothing _ .”   
  
Nyx clenches his jaw and stares straight ahead.   
  
The hand in his hair tugs, demanding his attention. “Eyes on me, Glaive.”   
  
He considers.   
  
The tug comes again, harder.   
  
He knows better than to fight this.   
  
“ _ Now _ .” The growl carries the slightest hint of real threat; he might finally have pushed Drautos’ buttons enough to get an actual rise out of him, a thought that’s more enticing than he expected.   
  
Still, he obeys. This  _ is _ a punishment, after all.   
  
He watches through his lashes as Drautos strokes himself roughly, inches in front of his face. His cock is so red it’s nearly purple, by now...although Nyx suspects he’s not in any better a state himself, especially with the metal ring that keeps him hard.   
  
Normally he might be asked if he’s learned his lesson, or what he’ll do differently next time -- questions that nearly always involve lying to answer -- but this time there’s nothing. Not even a warning, as the Captain paints his face and hair, one hand keeping Nyx from turning away.   
  
Closing his eyes, he stifles a sigh. At least now he’ll be allowed his own release.   
  
That’s how it always goes. Chastising, punishment, questions, then release. It’s been...well, years. It’s nothing new.   
  
“Dismissed.”   
  
He stares.   
  
Drautos stares back, nonplussed. Without breaking eye contact, he retrieves a cloth from the desk and uses it to clean himself off.   
  
Nyx wonders what he looks like, uniform rumpled, hair totally wrecked, face a mess...and his cock still hard and naked to the cool air. He’s not really being told to leave like this, is he?   
  
“ _ Go _ , Ulric.” The cloth is deposited back into the drawer.   
  
He swallows and stands shakily. For a moment, his legs nearly give out -- Drautos doesn’t even twitch. Just watches, entirely implacable.   
  
And there’s nothing to do except obey, and pray no one sees him before he can get to the locker rooms down the hall. It’s not far, and at this time of day there shouldn’t be anyone around.   
  
This may be a punishment, but there are limits, even for the Captain.   
  
Getting his trousers zipped isn’t much of an option, as tight as they are; he manages to get them up, at least, and he can hold his jacket in front to preserve some decency, even if it’s still pretty obvious  _ why _ . He can manage like this, and he can  _ almost _ walk normally if he tries.   
  
With a deep breath, Nyx pulls the door open and turns the corner.   
  
Luche leans against the wall, smirking like the little weasel he is. Listening at the door, maybe; if he was, Nyx really doesn’t want to know.   
  
He rolls his eyes and continues past without stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can blame/thank queenhomeslice for helping this particular idea take shape. It's not a ship I'm into, but I got a weird, random urge to write some smut with Drautos today and she made a suggestion I couldn't get out of my brain, so here we are. A toxic kink dynamic that's p unethical to boot, but here it is...and it's fiction, anyway, so that's acceptable.
> 
> Pining Fools will get an update, I swear! I'm working on it now, but I did want to get this out of the way with so I could focus.


End file.
